


Basorexia

by knightsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, honestly they're gay as hell, i love them, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofren/pseuds/knightsofren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia<br/>(noun) <br/>1. a strong craving or hunger for kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

Poe's lips moved and moved, words falling from his them like poetry. Finn could barely keep track of what the man was even talking about because of those lips. He just couldn't stop staring at them; looking down every few seconds. He really didn't care if he noticed at this point.

"Finn?" He was startled by Poe's sudden loudness and he snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He mumbles, making eye contact with Poe, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, keep going." He nods with a smile, letting him know he could continue on with whatever the hell he was talking about, Finn still didn't know.

Poe was confused by Finn's actions but he shrugged it off, continuing to talk nonsense to him.

Once again, Finn's eyes trailed back to the man's lips. This time, he seemed to be even more hypothesised. They looked so soft, so plump; he wondered how they would feel against his own. He pictured it in his head; Poe moving slowly towards him, lightly brushing their lips together before deepening the kiss with full force, hands exploring each other, neck kisses... he had to mentally slap the thought from his brain as it was taking over his better judgement.

Poe was only just starting to catch on to his staring. Being the person he is, he deicide to take advantage of this. Every now and then he would lick his lips, watching Finn's reaction, smirking.

He was driving Finn insane. He wanted nothing more then to grab the man's face and lunge towards his lips at full force but he stopped himself. He didn't know if Poe was into him or if Poe even liked the same sex, but that didn't stop Finn from dreaming.

Poe just wouldn't shut up; Finn was starting to get angry. The urge to kiss him would only grow by each word that fell from his lips. He was on the edge, about to crack but then,

Beep bop beep.

"Beebee-Ate, what is it?" The two men's attention turned to the buzzing droid, Finn mentally thanking it as it kept him from doing something he probably would have regretted.

"General Leia? What for?" Finn watches between the two, he had no idea what was being said. But Poe was bent down slightly, listening to the droid with furrowed brows so he knew it must have been important. "Okay, I'll be there in a second, go on." Finn watches as the orange and white droid wisps away in a flash, beeping and buzzing. Once it's out of sight, he looks up to see Poe staring at him, a grin on his face.

"I have to go, duty calls." Poe speaks up, watching Finn carefully as his features fall in disappointment but he was secretly revived knowing that his leaving means he won't end up embarrassing himself by doing something stupid... like kissing him.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Finn nods and Poe smiles before turning to walk away. Finn's gaze follow his every step, watching his careful strides. Finn's face fills with confusion as he suddenly watches Poe turn around and run back towards him. He barely has time to processes what was happening when Poe grabs his face in his hands and their lips attach. Finn's eyes widened in shock but he eventually closed them, relaxing into the kiss.

The kiss, it was everything he imagined and more. Poe's lips felt like heaven against his own and he felt his knees grow weak each second that passed.  
After what felt like an entirety, Poe ended the kiss, opening his eyes to meet his. He pressed his forehead against his, both breathing heavily from the kiss before Poe speaks up,

"That's what you get for staring at them." He whispers, nudging at the fact that Finn couldn't stop staring at his lips all the time. "Maybe you should do it more often."

Poe places one more gently kiss on Finn's lips before turning on his heel and walking from his sight.


End file.
